


This And This

by cheerfulparadigm



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, I need to get better at titling these things, M/M, Quietly pining patroclus, first attempt at writing these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulparadigm/pseuds/cheerfulparadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend of mine recommended this book to me and I loved it. Then my hand slipped and I ended up writing fanfiction for it. </p>
<p>This is my first attempt at writing for these two, so apologies if anything about this is OOC or anything. </p>
<p>Either way I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully it does them justice. </p>
<p>Un-beta'd as always</p>
    </blockquote>





	This And This

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine recommended this book to me and I loved it. Then my hand slipped and I ended up writing fanfiction for it. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing for these two, so apologies if anything about this is OOC or anything. 
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully it does them justice. 
> 
> Un-beta'd as always

He was so peaceful in sleep—face softened, hair tousled, mouth slightly slackened, cheeks flushed. He looked beautiful. What would he do, if I traced the flesh just there above his delicate collarbone? What would he do if I ran my fingers along the planes of flesh, along the growing muscles of his chest and arms? This and this. This and this. 

Would he startle, surprised, a soft gasp escaping soft lips? Would he push me away with a sneer? Would he pull me closer, his own hand (his own lips) reaching for my skin? 

Would I feel the rumble of his groan on my lips as I kissed down his throat? Would he whisper my name as I dragged a hand slowly over the bones of those strong hips, our lips brushing together? (Would his breath taste sweet?) 

Would his neck arch as I took him in hand, head tilting to the gods? What sounds could I draw out of him? What praises could I draw from him just using my hands, my lips? 

How would his flesh taste? How would he feel against me? How would we fit together, our limbs brushing and entangling? 

What would he do if I kissed him, just there? I can't bring myself to discover the answer. I can only lay here in the darkness, gazing upon his beauty, mind drifting to dreams of this. This and this. This and this and this…

**Author's Note:**

> I would love you forever if you would tell me how I did (compliments, criticism, whatever). Comments always make my day better. 
> 
> If people enjoy this I may try to write more for them.


End file.
